


In My Life

by casthewise (quillquiver)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, and cheese, marriage fic, married!destiel, toddler!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/casthewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wriggles his chubby, bare toes in the cool grass, little hands fisting his green blanket cape as he stands next to his mother. At four years-old, he’s no stranger to grown up things. He knows all about love and paper money and sharing.</p><p>That’s why he’s asked Cas to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [dreamedofwing's](http://dreamedofwings.tumblr.com/) [fic](http://dreamedofwings.tumblr.com/post/94574798277/whispers-dean-and-cas-meeting-when-theyre). Also found on [tumblr](http://thursdayschild.co.vu/post/94646592818/inspired-by-dreamedofwingss-fic-lets-get) :)

_Let’s get married_.

Dean Winchester wriggles his chubby, bare toes in the cool grass, little hands fisting his green blanket cape as he stands next to his mother. At four years-old, he’s no stranger to grown up things. He knows all about love and paper money and sharing.

That’s why he’d asked Cas to marry him.

_Married?_

_Yeah, my Momma says that when two people love each other, that’s what they do. I love you and you love me, so we need to get married._

_Okay._

So, Dean had fallen to his dirty knees, hands clasped as if in prayer, and had looked up at his best friend with wide green eyes. “Cas—”

And then Castiel had dropped to his knees as well, mimicking him perfectly. “Dean.”

No matter how Dean had tried to explain that they couldn’t both be on their knees, and that clearly, Dean had kneeled first so he wasn’t moving, Cas hadn’t budged. “But we’re partners and the same. I want to kneel, too.”

“But only one person gets to.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the rules!”

So maybe their proposals hadn’t exactly been traditional… But it had charming: both boys on their knees, asking the other to marry him in squeaky voices, hands palming shoulders and cheeks in a clumsy way that was clearly meant to be romantic. Of course, Mary Winchester had been enlisted to help with the mechanics of the wedding, and Sam had been chosen as the overall best man and ring bearer, but everything had turned out textbook in the end. Or, as textbook as could be expected from two four year-old boys.

Heaving a little sigh, Dean rocks back on his heels, flower crown sitting lopsidedly on his head as his mother starts the cassette tape: 

_“There are places I remember_  
 _All my life, though some have changed_  
 _Some forever not for better  
_ _Some have gone and some remain…”_

When Dean looks down the lawn, a large smile breaks across his face; at the beginning of the aisle, carefully stepping forward like Mary had shown him, is Cas. His own flower crown is nestled perfectly in his perpetually messy hair, his cheeks flushed as he holds a bouquet of freshly picked wildflowers. He nods to their audience of stuffed animals respectfully, blue cape trailing behind him like something from a fairytale. As per usual, Castiel is dressed in Dean’s clothes; his own too expensive to play outside with. From the very first time Cas had come over to play, Mary had dressed the darker-haired boy in Dean’s well-worn threads, showering both boys together and re-clothing Cas in his own dress before his mother would come to pick him up. It’s fitting that they’re dressed footloose and fancy free for their wedding, Dean thinks. Cas looks like  _Cas_  in his clothes. 

_“But of all these friends and lovers_  
 _There is no one compares with you_  
 _And these memories lose their meaning  
_ _When I think of love as something new…”_

When Castiel finally reaches Dean, Mary turns down the music. She takes Cas’s bouquet and clasps both boys’ hands together. “Dearly beloved,” she smiles, all golden radiance. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Dean and Castiel in holy matrimony.”

Castiel’s face scrunches up adorably. “What does that mean?”

“Cas…” Dean groans.

Mary pauses in her speech, turning off the radio. “Holy matrimony?” Cas nods. “It means marriage, honey. We’re here to celebrate you boys getting married.”

“Oh.”

Dean frowns. “Stop asking questions, Cas. We gotta do this so we can go on our honeymoon.”

Blue eyes spark. “The pirate honeymoon?”

“Yeah. Go, Momma. Keep marryin’ us.”

Mary turns to Sam with a grin. “Okay then. Sammy, can you give Mommy the rings?”

From his place in his arms, the youngest Winchester gurgles happily, tugging on his mother’s blonde hair. She grabs the open Ring Pops from the napkin on top of the radio and gives one to Dean and one to Castiel. “Dean, sweetie, you put the ring on Cas’s finger. Cas, you do the same for Dean.”

After a couple of seconds of clumsy fumbling, both boys are wearing their respective Ring Pops: strawberry for Dean, blue raspberry for Castiel.

“Now, do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your husband, forever and ever?”

Dean looks at Cas; best and awesome Cas. Cas, who never tells on him when he goes against the rules, and helps him steal cookies and pie and always keeps his secrets. Dean wants to marry him, he really and truly does, but… “Momma,” the green-eyed boy whispers, embarrassed. “What do I say for yes?”

Carefully, Mary maneuvers Sam so she can whisper in Dean’s ear. Three seconds later, Dean sets his little shoulders and says: “I do.”

Castiel’s face almost breaks with his smile.

“And do you, Castiel James Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your husband, forever and ever?”

Cas nods excitedly. “I do.”

Mary kisses both their foreheads, her grin soft and adoring as she pulls away. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Surprisingly, it’s Cas who leans in first, though only about halfway. He has his eyes screwed shut and his lips puckered as he waits, holding Dean’s hands in a vice grip. Dean, of his part, looks at his mother, completely bewildered. But Mary’s no help at all. She’s biting back a giggle, turning on the radio low and sweet as she quiets a fussy Sam, a hand rubbing his belly.

Dean is on his own.

It’s scary for a minute, not knowing what to do, feeling his tummy twist and his heart beat like it’s gonna fall outta his chest. But when Dean looks at Cas—really  _looks_ at him—he suddenly feels like it’s not so bad. He could be on his own if Cas is with him. So, Dean leans in the other half, puckering his own lips to press a clumsy, four year-old kiss to his best friend’s lips.

When he pulls away, Castiel’s face is red. The other boy is moving their joined hands up and down excitedly, bouncing on his bare heels as he looks over at Mary. “Are we married?” he bubbles.

She nods.

Cas turns to Dean with the goofiest expression he’s ever seen.  “We’re married,” Castiel giggles. The eldest Winchester nods… and if he mirrors Cas’s ridiculous grin, it’s just because he’s married like a grown up.

The boys receive their wedding presents after that: two newspaper pirate hats and foam swords for their honeymoon. They play until late and then Mary calls them in for dinner and wedding cupcakes. Burgers are served for the special occasion, with the Costco fries Dean adores. Sam even gets a pirate hat at the table.

“Momma, can Cas stay over tonight?”

“If his Ma says yes, I don’t see why not.”

Hours later, Dean and Cas cuddle into the pillows of their blanket fort, exhausted and smiling. They look like two facing question marks, knees pressed together and foreheads touching as they whisper about grand adventures. Their Ring Pops have been traded in for pipe cleaner rings, and the pair fall asleep holding hands. The radio plays softly in the background. 

_“Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
 _For people and things that went before_  
 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
 _In my life I love you more  
_ _In my life I love you more.”_

That song plays when Dean and Cas step out onto the dance floor years later. Toddler-sized, dry flower crowns sit atop their respective heads, Ring Pops exchanged for plain gold bands. They're dressed in suits this time, but it doesn't stop the same old goofy smiles from blossoming across their faces. Grinning, Cas buries his face in Dean's neck, placing small kisses to warm, freckled skin as they sway to the music. "We're married," he giggles.

Dean nods.

 

_**Song: In My Life by The Beatles_


End file.
